Sandwiches
by Strode
Summary: Para quem ela faria sanduíches se ele fosse embora?


**Os personagens citados aqui não me pertencem e não ganho dinheiro com isso.**

* * *

"Mãe, você não precisa me dar biscoitos e sanduíches todos os dias. Eu poderia comprar o lanche na escola."

"Mas querido, na escola eles não fazem o lanche com amor. Eu faço seu lanche com amor."

Luke suspirou contrafeito, mas aceitou a lancheira que sua mãe lhe oferecia.

"Se você não queimasse os biscoitos, talvez eu gostasse mais deles." Ele murmurou alto o bastante para que sua mãe ouvisse. Ela o olhou magoada.

"Desculpe, meu amor. Eu faço o melhor que posso"

"Pelo menos _você _faz".

May o encarou sem entender, mas ele não explicou o que quis dizer. Referia-se a seu pai, mas sua mãe não perceberia. Ela nunca percebia as coisas.

"Se não quiser os biscoitos, pode comer só os sanduíches. Garanto que estão bons"

O menino assentiu com a cabeça e começou a caminhar até a escola, ignorando o aceno de despedida de sua mãe. Ela não se importaria, como sempre. Sabia que ele estava sempre emburrado por vários motivos.

May Castellan assistiu seu filho ir à escola com a certeza de que ele voltaria para o almoço. Então voltou para dentro de casa e foi fazer a comida dele e arrumar seu quarto.

**x.x.x**

"Está tudo bem, querido?" May olhou para seu pequeno Luke preocupada. Por que ele estava trancado no quarto, gritando e chorando?

"Não está tudo bem!" ele urrou "Você fica fazendo essas coisas estranhas, falando coisas estranhas! Não tem como estar tudo bem!"

"Eu não sei do que você está falando, amor"

Luke sentou no chão de seu quarto com as costas apoiadas na porta. Sua mãe era tão esquisita, por que ela ficava surtando daquele jeito, dizendo coisas sobre destino e tragédia e depois não se lembrava de nada?

Ela continuava batendo na porta, mas ele não abriria. Ele não abriria nunca mais, se pudesse.

**x.x.x**

"Você não está comendo seu lanche, filho. Quer que eu faça outra coisa?"

"Não, mãe. Está bom" Luke mentiu. Ele molhava os biscoitos no leite para conseguir engoli-los mais rápido, sem saber por que fazia isso. Quando era pequeno não queria magoar sua mamãe, mas ele não era mais pequeno.

Fazia por hábito, talvez.

"Ele não é perfeito, Hermes?" May disse para o retrato do homem que se parecia com Luke e que, segundo ela, era pai dele "Você se orgulha dele, tenho certeza" ela sorriu para a foto.

Luke grunhiu. Ele não tinha certeza.

**x.x.x**

"Eu já disse que não vou demorar, mãe. Só vou até a escola terminar um trabalho. Coisa rápida."

"Se você diz" May passou a mão pelos cabelos de seu filho, sorrindo para ele.

"Até mais."

"Até mais, querido."

**x.x.x**

"É para o meu filho, sabe. Ele adora Kool-Aid." May explicou ao homem atrás do balcão. Ele a olhou estranhamente, como se tivesse pena dela.

Por que ele haveria de ter pena dela porque seu filho gosta de Kool-Aid?

"Senhora, seu filho foi embora" o homem disse tentando ser delicado. "Ele... ele não volta mais, entende?"

"Ora, mas que besteira. Esse povo não sabe o que diz."

Ela lançou um olhar divertido a ele antes de se virar e ir embora.

**x.x.x**

"Mas é claro que ele volta" ela disse pelo o que pensou ser a milésima vez naquele dia "Ele se atrasou, foi só isso."

"Atrasou-se por cinco meses?" A senhora que ela conhecia apenas de vista replicou "Não seja tola. Ele se foi."

"Atrasos acontecem. Vocês vão ver. Meu Luke voltará logo, não há sentido algum em dizer que ele se foi!"

A senhora balançou a cabeça ao ver May Castellan se afastar.

**x.x.x**

"Aceite, senhora Castellan. Seu filho se foi."

"Estou farta de ouvir isso, ninguém percebe!" ela se exaltou dessa vez. "Luke vai voltar, ele está atrasado, eu digo."

"Ninguém se atrasa por anos, senhora. Isso é um absurdo."

"Absurdo é todos dizerem que meu Luke me deixou, isso sim é um completo absurdo."

E ela saiu de perto daquele rapaz tão estranho de quem nunca gostara mesmo. Que coisa mais ridícula dizer que Luke não voltaria.

Além do mais, para quem ela faria sanduíches se ele fosse embora?

* * *

.

Right. Eu não sei se o fim fez sentido mesmo, mas pra mim fez porque eu meio que baseei a história numa coisa que aconteceu comigo e me lembra a May .

Enfim, eu li O Último Olimpiano e tive que me lembrar da minha mãe quando a May aparece, por causa do dia em que eu fui passar as férias de verão com meu pai e minha mãe começou a chorar e perguntou "pra quem eu vou fazer sanduíches enquanto você estiver lá?"

E pode me achar estranha, mas foi aí que eu percebi o quanto minha mãe me ama . Porque eu passei a vida pensando que ela achava um saco fazer as coisas pra mim e devia ficar super feliz quando eu ia passar as férias com meu pai, e aí eu descubro que ela faz meus sanduíches com amor =)

Anyway, me deixe um review, sim ? ,

Sally te dará cookies azuis se você me deixar um review.

haha, kisses.


End file.
